If My Heart Was A House
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: The colour of their town changes little by little. Hearts burning brighter. Souls drawing closer. Their memories have yet again, increased by one. Cloud realizes that wherever Tifa is, he's home. [Prompts for the CloTi Fall Festival]
1. coming home - cameos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII

**Note:** Day 1 of Cloti Week 2019

* * *

**If My Heart Was A House**

by theClosetPoet7

Summary: The colour of their town changes little by little. Hearts burning brighter. Souls drawing closer. Their memories have yet again, increased by one. Cloud realizes that wherever Tifa may be, as long as he's with her, he's home. [Prompts for the CloTi Fall Festival]

* * *

**coming home • cameos**

_"If I know what love is, it is because of you."_

_._

"Cloud?"

His eyes clear when her hand waves in front of his face.

Blond locks ruffle because of the pressure that squeezes through the room when he closes the door to the cabin. Tifa comes over to greet him, that welcoming smile on her person. Despite the battle outside their hideout, her expression is one that manages to take him to another place. A fond memory of neon lights shining bright, highlighting the words of Seventh Heaven's specialty.

They had sat together in silence back then, a bar stool separating them.

It seemed so long ago,

Their reunion in the slums.

When his attention zones in on her, he couldn't stop himself from taking a step toward his love's direction. Tifa meets him halfway.

She cradles his cheek in her worn out hands, bruises painting her arms and knuckles cracked with streaks of blood at the back of her fingers.

The sight of her blood always brought pain into his heart and even if she isn't in any danger of losing her life, Cloud still feels that undeniable fear, that fear of losing her.

He crushes her form to him, holding her close because this might be the last time.

No, he's not going to let it.

He kisses her with all the love he could muster, catching her soft lips and moving his mouth against hers, sealing his promise at the tip of his tongue.

A stiff knock comes through the door.

"Yo spiky, we gotta go."

It takes all of him to pull away from her but the sooner he finishes off those new Deepground recruits, the sooner he can come home to her.

To _them_.

So, he holds her hands and leans his forehead against hers.

"I will come back."

"Cloud..."

"Stay here."

Tifa directs his palm to her womb, pressing it close so he can feel it.

His eyes shoot up upon feeling the light thump against his skin, looking at her pregnant belly in awe. Cloud whispers.

"She's going to be a brawler like her mother."

His wife's eyes shine with unshed tears while she nods her head.

"You have to be there to teach her how to use a sword, too."

Cloud chuckles and breathes in deeply, counting the seconds before he really has to leave again.

"Don't worry, we'll protect mom."

Denzel has a hand over his training sword's handle while Marlene pats the gun in her holster, eyes gleaming with determination.

The ex-Soldier nods his head and opens his arms so his family can come give him a hug. When he's crushed between them, he lets out an 'oof' when all of a sudden, Barret's big arms wrap around them as well.

"Don't know why y'all bein' emotional, but I ain't gonna be left out of this group hug."

Cloud plants a kiss on Tifa's forehead and smiles gently down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She says as they all separate.

He opens the door and takes another look back to etch the sight of his family into his memory. Then, he shuts it close and uses a sealing Materia, so that no one can come inside. Only Tifa can unlock it now.

He unsheathes his large sword and turns a small knob to separate the smaller one inside it, double-wielding his favored weapons.

They run through the dark halls, Barret trailing closely behind while the sound of raging bullets start to reach their ears.

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?"

The former Avalanche leader cocks his machine gun hand and starts blasting bullets at the enemies heading their way, eyes crinkling at the sun's harsh heat.

Cloud slashes through a tank and kicks the infantryman who's letting out a warrior yell while he proceeds to attack Cloud with the back of his rifle, probably forgetting how to use it out of fear of the legendary hero fighting him.

"Her hormones are going haywire lately."

"Bah! I think _your_ hormones are the ones going out of whack, lover boy."

They proceed to take down the other attackers.

"Easy peasy."

Barret blows on the end of his arm, smoke coming out while he grins at Cloud.

"Tifa could've taken them down on her own."

"She can't while she's so far along." The blond man glares.

"Right."

Cloud straps his swords to his back, dusting the dirt off his pants' leg. Then, he quickly turns to make his way back to his family.

"If it was dramatic, then why'd you join in?"

Their footsteps echo on and Cloud smirks when he hears the grumble behind him.

.

.

.

"Feels good to be held once in a while."

* * *

**Author's note:** Happy CloTi week and Fall Festival! These were originally posted in Tumblr with accompanying aesthetic gifs, so feel free to hop on my Tumblr account theClosetPoet7 to see those. :)


	2. family and friends - remake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF7

**Notes: **Day 2 of Cloti Week 2019

* * *

**family & friends • remake**

_"Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life."_

_._

He doesn't usually sleep in.

So, when Cloud opens his eyes, peeking at the sun's rays shining through the blinds of the room he shared with Tifa, he gives himself a moment to bask in the warmth of their sheets. He turns on his stomach and pats the space to his right, reaching out for her soft body, only to be disappointed when he realizes that she's not there. Letting out a low grunt, he pushes himself up, sleepy eyes taking in his surroundings, searching for that long brown mane he had run his fingers through last night.

The swordsman stretches his arms and settles his feet on the floor, slipping on checkered house slippers while he pulls his chocobo-themed blue pajamas over toned hips. He quickly grabs a plain white shirt which had been hanging on one of the chairs, scratching his abs while he hops down the stairs in search of his mate.

He can hear excited chatter in the kitchen and pauses in an act of hesitation before he enters. Cloud smiles to himself when the sound of something frying and the waft of crispy bacon tease his senses.

Deciding that there really is no point in dilly dallying on the foot of the steps, Cloud walks into the dining area only to be greeted with happy voices of "good morning" and "sleep well?"

His friends are gathered around the table, crowded in as Marlene places a stack of pancakes in front of Barret and pours Vincent some orange juice. Denzel chats happily with Cid while Yuffie is locked in an argument with Nanaki and Reeve.

His heart flutters when Tifa comes over to greet him, her carmine eyes sparkling with joy while she carries their baby girl in her arms.

His seven-month old daughter reaches out her chubby arms towards her father, her babbles bringing a grin to his face.

"Stella's been looking for you."

Tifa kisses him and hands over their lovely infant. Cloud supports her bottom and plants a kiss on her chipmunk-like cheeks.

"Never thought I'd see you this domesticated, Cloud." The sentence had come from Reeve.

"He's whipped alright." Cid chimes in.

"Daddy, what does '_whipped_' mean?"

Barret glares menacingly at the pilot and tries to find the words to explain it to Marlene.

The rest of his family laughs out loud as the gun man sweat drops.

Tifa brings him a cup of coffee while he sits on a wooden chair, settling their little star over his lap while the cute cherub pats her tiny hands on his plate, her short blonde locks tickling his chin.

"Not bad, huh?"

His wife takes her place beside him while pouring some syrup over her pancakes, smiling gently as she slices a piece and feeds it to him.

Yup, not bad at all.

.

.

.

He comes to in the same suffocating room he had claimed as his own just a few weeks ago, his Mako-enhanced orbs blinking the sleep off. He recognized a few of the people seated around the table in his dream. For the others, he conjured up their names in his head, though now he doesn't think he's met them before.

Perhaps it was a glimpse into the future or perhaps it was just a passing fantasy.

They had named their child "Stella".

And after their talk last night, he honestly isn't surprised by that tiny detail.

She looked so comfortable with him in the dream, so at ease, so unlike the way she clamped up and leaned her body on the wall furthest from him while she mused about their situation not being the one she had envisioned way back when.

But, she had his complete attention as she told him about their moment in the water tower all those years ago.

And for whatever reason, though he's too confused to think about his past other than the fact that he was in SOLDIER, Cloud knows deep inside that he _had_ made a promise to Tifa Lockhart.

He remembers stars.

Fresh mountainous air.

And the heat on his cheeks when she finally arrived.

At least, this much, he thinks, is true.

Suddenly, his head hurts.

His early morning reflections are abruptly interrupted when he catches the sound of boots rushing to his room and then, Tifa calls out to him, a look of urgency in her face as she yells,

"Cloud! Quickly!"

He follows her only to widen his eyes when ghostly beings surround them, his heart pumping wildly as he accompanies his childhood friend back to Seventh Heaven.

* * *

**Author's Note:** For more on "Stella" as the headcanon for CloTi's baby, may I refer you to the Lovecraftian Series: "Call of the Mountain" started by Denebola Leo, followed by her stories: "Getting into the Nibelheim Spirit" and "Mad Cetra" , expanded by Senigata, with "A Call of Spring" & "Homecoming", SSD, with "Calling from the Library" and then I finally joined in with "The Forest's Calling".


	3. flushed cheeks - quotes

**Disclaimer:** FF7 belongs to Square Enix.

**Notes:** Day 3 of Cloti Week 2019

* * *

**flushed cheeks • quotes**

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched — they must be felt with the heart."_

_._

Her cheeks are tinted in pink because of the autumn air, blue beanie over the crown of her head, making her appear younger than she actually is.

Cute.

They share a large red scarf between them, connecting their bodies in a subtle way. Her cream-colored wool sweater brushes against his dark long-sleeve, teasing him every now and then. Making him hyper aware of the fact that if he takes the initiative, he can actually hold her hand.

Instead of warming up her cold skin however, Cloud settles with keeping his hands in his pockets, shy persona coming out at just the wrong moment because he swears that he should be embarrassed about the fact that even though he was the one who bought the couple's scarf, he's walking awkwardly beside the beautiful form of Tifa Lockhart.

He had made it his mind's mission to take her out on a stroll this afternoon, yet somehow found a way to ruin things for himself by overthinking things again.

He feels like that blushing boy once more.

_"Tender feelings... a secret no one can ever know."_

But, Tifa knows, right? She knows about the depths of his feelings for her.

He's terrible at displaying affection. Until now, he cannot for the life of him fathom the reason why Tifa chooses to stay by his side. He glances at her and takes a moment to admire her beauty. The slant of her nose, her long lashes curled up as she focuses her carmine irises on the road ahead, marveling at the changing color of the leaves above them.

That breathtaking smile.

Just looking at her brings him courage.

So, Cloud takes his left hand out of his pocket, reaching out, only to pause out of unease again.

He's about to pull away.

However, Tifa surprises him when she touches her slim digits to his.

Cloud holds his breath, and feels his whole body heat up.

They've done more than just touch hands before. Even so, holding her hand has always been a dream of that shy Nibelheim boy, the young teen who had glanced secretly at his neighbor's bedroom window from below, willing her to come out and say 'hello' to him.

When she finally slips her hand in his, Cloud knows that it's where it's supposed to be.

She grins brightly up at him, that pinkish tone still painting her pretty face.

Chills run down his spine as Tifa furthers their connection by intertwining their fingers.

"Can you feel it, Cloud?"

He hums in reply, understanding what she's referring to, her wrist's pulse drumming briskly beneath his touch, pumping out her innermost feelings.

Unmistakably,

He can feel her heart.

It is then when Cloud sees Tifa Lockhart in a new light. This time, he not only appreciates his childhood friend for her outer beauty, nor her lovely personality.

This time, he loves her for her soul, her gentle soul that has been tied to his since the very beginning.

Cloud laces their fingers tighter, returning her grin with his own genuine laugh.

For she colors his world.

She _is_ his world.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cloti on a date is just so XD


	4. starlit nights - colors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to FF7

**Notes:** Day 4 of Cloti Week 2019

* * *

**starlit nights • colors**

_"A man travels the world over in search of what he needs, and returns home to find it."_

_._

If he only has one wish, then he wishes to lay beside her on a warm sunny day.

_Because, it's dark out here._

He wishes to shower pretty rose petals onto marbled floors that lead her towards their bed.

_Maybe that wouldn't be like him?_

Wishes to marry her on the same water tower where he made his promise under the night's sky.

_Their water tower had burned to the ground, replaced by a fake one._

He wishes that he could give Tifa Lockhart more than he is able to now. She deserves more than grass-stained clothes, more than dirt and grime on their skin, more than the dread of possibly facing death the day after.

And, if Cloud was being honest, he thinks that she deserves more than the shell of a man that he is.

Still, she lets him into her world anyway, colors his dark self with that bright light of hers, her heart's sun shining brighter than any star he's ever seen. He sees her in her rawest form, sees her as just _her_.

And she's more beautiful than anything else in this world.

This world that is slowly coming to an end.

He embraces her as they bare their hearts to each other, bare their scars, bare everything that makes them - "_them_".

He has traveled the world all over, has seen countless beings, loved and lost so many people, had experienced too many things that could last him a lifetime.

Cloud had thought that after finding Sephiroth, he would finally be able to put his anguish to rest, that he would finally be able to understand his life's purpose.

What a fool he was.

He's walked through miles and miles, chased after that dream.

Running.

_Always_ running, only to realize that his dream had been right beside him the whole time.

Had always been there ever since she extended her hand towards him while his slumped form rested against stone-cold walls, nodding his days away as the rain poured mercilessly on his muddied body, his bleeding heart.

He holds her in his arms as the constellations fall and turn to dust above them. Meteor, inevitably making its way to their Planet, the hope of the world resting on their shoulders. And if they are the only ones left to fight then he really doesn't mind.

Just as long as she doesn't let go of his hand.

They collide and burn together until the break of dawn, because they've come so far from that night, gone beyond that dream they carved together.

He had saved her too many times to count.

While she did the same in return.

Cloud couldn't believe it. She came for him. She actually came while he suffered in isolation in the Lifestream.

And he's real. He knows he is.

After all this time, his vow to her had kept him strong, his true persona refusing to let go of Tifa Lockhart even when his mind had cracked.

His life's purpose.

His life's meaning.

He was born to meet her again.

He was born _for_ her.

Yes, he has been through hell and back.

But, with Tifa here, her heart unlocked for him to take into his hands, to love and cherish for as long as he can, for as long as they're both alive, Cloud finds his home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the song "Brave Shine" by Aimer.


	5. gratitude - battle couple

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Square.

**Notes:** Day 5 of Cloti Week 2019

* * *

**gratitude • battle couple**

_"Some of us think holding on makes us strong, but sometimes it is letting go."_

_._

"Cloud!"

His heart drops to his stomach, eyes dilating at the sight of the stairs crumbling beneath her feet. He runs swiftly to her direction, ducking from the onslaught of bullets aimed at him while at the same time not caring at all if he gets injured.

He has to get to her.

He has to get to Tifa.

The sparks of burning metal meeting rusty lead tells his Mako-enhanced brain to retreat, to fight for self preservation. However, something within him pushes through, regardless of his nervous system branding into his mind to escape.

He once promised her.

She told him so.

Battle-worn boots pad quickly across the railing, reaching out his hand to hers.

It all happens in painstakingly slow motion. He looks determined at first. Yet, when he realizes the distance between their fingertips, Cloud's eyes turn into one of genuine fear.

A little more.

Please.

Just a little more.

Her hand barely touches his leather gloves only to fall short, and Cloud watches, watches with horror, when she starts to fall.

No!

It takes only a moment, but he doesn't hesitate when he rushes down to follow her, jumping off the ledge.

Cloud grabs hold of her hand, gripping it tight, quickly using the force of his fall to turn and manifest his strength to throw her onto a nearby horizontal beam, tossing her back to safety.

He misses her desperate cries of anguish when he lets gravity take hold of him, leading him to a world of black.

If he dies, at least it was for a good cause.

.

.

.

Because this time, he's able to save her.

Just when he has resigned himself to his ill fate, he gets caught in toned arms. Tifa looks at him with relief in her red eyes. She has him over her shoulder after seemingly launching herself off one column to catch him.

They land on the second floor, rolling to their backs. The pain of human bones meeting hard concrete brings out aching groans from their lips. But, both Avalanche members are quick to get to their feet, continuing their getaway from the number of Shinra troupes chasing after them.

Her breaths come out in harsh pants as they pick up their speed, sliding her shoes to the ground as she abruptly turns a corner and pulls him along with her. Her hand traces over his chest as she pushes him against the wall to lose their assailants.

Cloud lets out a low chuckle, excitement somehow pumping through his veins while she catches her air and grins up at him.

"Split up! Leave no stone unturned."

They can hear more footsteps nearing their vicinity.

"Shit."

Straightening his back again, Cloud grabs hold of her hand and dashes down the hall, Tifa follows suit without delay, her trained muscles having no trouble keeping up with him.

And if it weren't for the fact that they were running for their lives, Cloud would've used the opportunity earlier to kiss her for the first time.

But, it wasn't the right place.

His grip tightens.

Honestly,

He couldn't ask for a better ally in battle.

He's grateful that she didn't give up on him _that_ easily.

He pulls her along, dashing out of harm's way while the feel of her skin seeps through their gloves.

.

.

.

He won't let go of her this time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't you let her go, Cloud.


	6. lanterns - original game

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

**Notes:** Day 6 of Cloti Week 2019

* * *

**lanterns • original game**

_"Nobody said it'd be easy, they just promised it would be worth it."_

_._

He's always known that Tifa Lockhart was easy on the eyes.

However, with the Gold Saucer's lights painting her fair skin, she looks radiant.

He tries to deny the fact that he's actually a bit nervous. The excitement of being cast in a theatrical skit and playing her legendary hero has died down. And now, he has gone back to his original form, Cloud Strife, ex-Soldier, a mercenary on a mission to save the world.

And she's gone back to being Tifa as well. She's no longer the helpless Princess Rosa, waiting for her knight to come save her from the Evil Dragon King.

In fact, if she was playing herself, she could've beaten the beast on her own.

True love, the wizard said.

Is he even capable of such a thing?

He can still feel his lips tingle at the feel of her hand against them. And though she had her boxing gloves on, he's still more elated than he expected to be.

He crosses his arms over his chest, setting his sights on the inner workings of the ride while he avoids her eyes.

He honestly hasn't gone on a date like this. Probably hasn't gone on a date _at all, _as far as he can remember... His memory is still too isn't as simple as he thought. He's too used to being stuck in closed spaces with unappealing military men, too used to being on his own.

And not with a girl like _her _sitting across from him.

Yet here she was, Tifa Lockhart, looking as alluring as she always has been.

"Oh, how pretty."

He moves to follow the direction of her gaze.

"They look like floating lanterns."

The emotion in her eyes is one that manages to steal his breath. She has that look about her that tells him that he can trust her, a look that makes him think that perhaps one day, when this is all over, he might like to drown in her carmine irises if he can.

He feels crushed by the moonlight though, because she isn't even returning his stare, choosing instead to marvel at the sights outside.

He's losing her to the full moon.

The Gondola slows down and they straighten their backs. He looks around once more, feeling like a blushing school boy while he attempts to study the wooden paneling, internally mumbling about the fact that he doesn't look cool, not with his inability to sit still.

"Look, Cloud."

This time, he moves a bit too eagerly to peek through the windows, holding his breath while he tries to appear interested.

Except that he's _far more_ interested in the space between their shoulders. And though they're not that close, he could still feel her gentle aura nonetheless, could feel the anticipation within his person to draw nearer to her even more.

The chocobos race past them. They look impressive. But, not nearly as impressive as when she had taken the reigns and competed for the team the other night.

He turns to regard her, yet is quick to direct his focus to her knees when she remains glued to the window.

"Oh, Cloud."

There's a boom and a bang outside their ride. Cloud watches in contained awe when the fireworks burst into magnificent rainbow colors, sparkling lights painting the sky while Tifa smiles sweetly at the view. And there she goes again, willing his heart to beat as fast as it could with just that small tilt of her lips.

"It's really pretty, isn't it?"

He wants to say that _she's_ the one that's really pretty. However, it doesn't sound like something an ex-Soldier would say.

"Okay, I'm just going to go right ahead and say it."

Somehow, Cloud senses the mood in the cart shift. She's staring straight at him this time, connecting their eyes with a look of determination, only to falter when she nervously breaks their gaze.

"...what?"

He asks.

He tries not to sound overly zealous to hear what she's about to say, yet she has his complete and undivided attention, the hair on his skin standing on end while his ears ring as he waits for her to say it.

Say what he _thinks_ she's about to say.

"Aerith would be able to come out and say it. Probably…"

Aerith? What about her? Did something happen?

Tifa shakes her head and puts a hand on the windowsill, sighing wistfully.

"Cloud? Sometimes being old friends is hard…"

He doesn't know what she means by that.

"I mean, timing is everything."

But, agrees with her anyway.

"Yeah…"

The intimate ambiance they had has suddenly vanished.

And Cloud feels an ache in his heart for not being able to make her comfortable enough to say what she wanted to say.

Or perhaps he should've said what he wanted to instead.

That she looks beautiful tonight, every night in fact...no... _Every day._

That her support means everything to him.

That he wants to stay by her side _like this_ for a little bit longer.

If she'll let him.

Still though, when the ride ends, and he waits for her to come out, Cloud smirks at the fact that at least he didn't ruin anything for them.

At least they can still be friends.

.

.

.

He tries to convince himself that he doesn't want more.

.

.

.

However, a voice inside tells him that he _has_ and _always_ _will_ want more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It was really fun writing out the Gold Saucer date scene and reliving the joy of the OG. Like Cloud, sit still!


	7. sweater weather - tropes

**Disclaimer:** Rights belong to Square Enix

**Notes:** Day 6 of Cloti Week 2019

* * *

**sweater weather • tropes**

_"Autumn is the season to find contentment at home by paying attention to what we already have."_

_._

It is a rare occasion for the kids to be away for the weekend.

Cloud pops the cork off the bottle of wine, his hands shaking nervously while he pours it in Tifa's glass. She holds the thin stem of the handle with such class, reminding him of the fact that she was once the mayor's daughter.

The barmaid had probably taken etiquette lessons during her teenage years.

Had probably stolen everyone's hearts at one point because Gaia knows she's good at that. Given that she's had his heart in her hands for decades.

She had always been popular, especially with the men. He wonders how many suitors have come knocking on her father's door. Confident boys coming over with a bouquet of flowers and probably a slab of meat they've hunted on their own to impress the older man.

All dressed up to ask for the mayor's permission to take his daughter out.

Cloud wonders if Brian Lockhart had indeed given his approval to some boy.

Wonders even more if he would've gotten it had he only made it into SOLDIER at that age.

Perhaps Tifa's father would approve of him as well?

And forgive Cloud for failing to save her...

For the two years that he was away, and the five other he spent in Hojo's lab and running from Shinra, did Tifa ever go out on an intimate date like the one they are having now?

He had resigned himself to the truth that he may not be able to give her the ideal setting, but tries anyway.

It was Yuffie's idea actually. She volunteered to take the children out and then accompany them to stay with Barret for a while. Their gun-armed friend had been excited to see his lovely daughter, even sent pictures of the rooms he had prepared and the presents he got Marlene and Denzel.

Tifa hinted that he should get one for Yuffie as well.

Their children were so excited for the trip. Corel had started a tradition to give out candy to the visitors who come wearing costumes. Cloud had found it strange at first but Tifa wasn't worried about the idea and had in fact thought about trying it next year.

Next year.

It still fills him with a sense of peace whenever they make plans for the future. It gives him reassurance that they're going to stay together no matter what happens.

That Tifa is going to stay with _him_.

And she's beautiful.

She's stunning.

She's wearing a blue button-up long sleeve with casual black leggings, her long hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. His childhood friend shyly swishes the drink in her glass and meets his eyes across the table.

"This is really sweet of you, Cloud."

He gulps down his portion, meeting her eyes and smiling sheepishly.

"Hm."

Damn, is that all he can manage to say back?

"I like your jacket today."

Cloud looks down at what he's wearing. He had been eyeing this black jacket for a while, and with the changing weather here in Edge, he had thought that tonight would be the right time to use it. So she can see him in an outfit that's a bit more fanciful than his sleeveless turtleneck.

"You...uh...look pretty."

For some reason, even if he hasn't heard Zack's voice in his head for months, he can hear his best friend laugh at the awkward way he compliments his woman.

_"Smooth Cloud, real smooth."_

Aerith would tease him, too.

_"You can do better than that."_

Tifa's cheeks look red though, and Cloud uses this opportunity to timidly slide his hand across the table, just enough for her to reach it, if she wants to.

They haven't held hands since October. And though their distance is closing at a faster pace than he's able to handle at times, he had been missing that intimate touch.

Tifa grins at him and covers his hand with hers, giggling in a charming way that has his lips tilting to the side and his hand turning up so he can touch her palm to palm.

_Smirking_ as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear when he taps her wrist playfully.

His lover pulls her hand away and laughs when he frowns.

The barmaid holds her index finger up, telling him to wait. Then, she points it to the center of his hand and traces a pattern on his warm skin, forming a word while she scrunches her nose in that adorable way that is uniquely _Tifa_. He can discern the meaning of the kanji she writes, heart pumping wildly while she slides her finger diagonally.

Just when she's about to finish, a loud beep comes from the kitchen and all of a sudden, he can smell smoke.

Shit.

He abruptly stands, shaking the table and causing the wine to spill all over. Tifa gets to her feet and follows him to the kitchen, grabbing the small fire extinguisher and popping it to spray white fluff all over the oven.

While she does this, Cloud puts on Cactuar-shaped mitts and takes the pan off the oven.

He curses.

The roasted chicken and potatoes he had prepared earlier this evening look inedible, burnt to a crisp. His shoulders slump, the displeasure flooding his thoughts.

One night.

He needed _one_ night to impress his boyhood crush, yet somehow, things never seem to go right.

She reassures him with her kind smile though, resting her hand over his bicep, an act of comfort. Still, it doesn't make him feel any better.

When the alarming beeps quiet down, Cloud walks out to throw the ruined meal into the trash bin down the alley.

Sighing, he looks up at the sky, wondering how he's going to make it up to her.

Yuffie and Marlene would be so disappointed.

Tifa steps out of the house, the wooden door swinging shut as she jogs down to him.

"I ordered pizza. They said it will take thirty minutes."

Cloud merely nods his head.

"Cloud? What's wrong?"

He inhales deeply when she reaches his side. He feels a bit embarrassed. So, instead of replying, he runs his fingers through his spiky blond hair.

"Cloud?"

"I'm sorry for ruining tonight."

"Hey, it's okay. I..."

She hooks her arm through his, pulling Cloud's attention to her. But, when his cerulean orbs clash with her carmine ones, Tifa ends up looking away.

"You?"

A second passes before she finds her words and turns back to smile up at him.

"I was already happy that you're taking some time off for me."

Golden eyebrows shoot up, puzzled that such a simple gesture was well received with her enthusiasm.

"So, thank you for doing that. And, thank you for cooking dinner."

"I'll do better next time."

Tifa shakes her head, that smile still on her exquisite face.

"I don't want you to think that you have to, okay? You're here. That is enough for me."

He turns in her hold, raising his arm to cup her cheek, tilting it to his mouth.

Really now.

How is it that this girl always manages to lighten up his mood?

She always knows _exactly_ what to say.

He kisses her under the moonlight, grateful that he's with her.

Grateful for her patience, her understanding.

Grateful that she's his.

.

.

.

Maybe next time, he'll take her out instead.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you guys are enjoying these prompts. :D R & R :D


	8. free day

**Disclaimer:** The Final Fantasy VII franchise is not mine.

**Notes:** Day 8 of Cloti Week 2019

* * *

**free day**

_"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. Nothing's like before."_

_._

"People seem to mistake us as a married couple."

She's surprised that he brought it up so suddenly, still blushing because of the misunderstanding.

Cloud had walked in when one of the patrons asked Tifa why she doesn't wear her wedding ring while at work. And because she was vividly aware of the fact that he had just come home, the barmaid almost dropped the tray of tequila shots she brought to the table. The glasses quivered in her hold, nearly falling over, only for leather-clad hands to steady it for her, saving the business woman from wasting hundreds of gil.

He regarded her with genuine concern in his light azure eyes, faintly whispering;

_"Be careful, Tifa."_

The smooth tone of his voice caressed the shell of her ear, making her teardrop earring sway. She swallowed a gulp while she tried to regain her balance, smiling sheepishly at the group before her. She didn't hesitate in correcting her customers with a forced smile on her face.

And, after bowing down, the Nibelheim girl cheerfully told them to enjoy their drinks.

Now, to have him mention the topic while she cleans up and slides a mug of Corel beer to her best friend slash lover, Tifa flushes in girlish delight at the prospect of him suddenly taking interest in their relationship status.

They never thought much about how people saw them.

Or at least, she never thought _he_ did.

In truth, Tifa does think about it from time to time.

And who could blame her? He doesn't know how often returning customers ask her about where "her husband" is. Doesn't know that she had been swift in denying it only for her patrons to snort as if they didn't believe her.

Occasionally, when they do acknowledge the fact that she's legally single, she would receive looks of pity that she honestly doesn't care for.

Except when an insensitive middle-aged woman would casually gossip about how hard it must be with the children there.

Tifa adds more pressure while she wipes the smudge off a wine glass.

"Yeah, people can be quick to make their own assumptions sometimes."

Though she_ does_ wish that they properly defined what they were.

Cloud wasn't the type to ask _'Can you be my girlfriend_?', even if what they've been doing the last couple of years since _that night_ definitely doesn't fall into the category of _just_ friends - living in the same house...raising Marlene and Denzel together. She touches the wolf ring on her right hand.

She never really yearned for such titles.

Never really considered herself as less important because of the lack of it.

They have a connection that transcends beyond the binding judgment of social constructs.

And, for as long as he wants her beside him, she'll stay.

For him.

For their family.

Besides, Cloud was always more vocal with his actions, especially behind the closed doors of their bedroom.

Tifa blushes at the thought, knowing well enough that after she finishes closing up the bar and they head back to their shared quarters, Cloud would take her in his arms again.

He had been gone for over a week, saying he had something important to do in Gongaga.

She wonders if he's gone to visit Zack's parents and decides that maybe she'll ask him about it later so that next time, she can send over some of her best wine and chicken pot pie if they want.

A light thump interrupts her inner musings.

Tifa turns to look at her childhood friend who is sitting on the bar stool with an odd look in his blue orbs. One that reminded her of a treasured memory all those years ago, like he's being shy again. She tilts her head to the side but glances down at the bar where he has placed a small item on the wooden surface.

What she sees nearly makes her fall to her knees.

"Say, we make it official?"

Her carmine eyes widen.

The ring was simple but quite elegant. A thin silver band, with a blue diamond at the center, and tiny dots of barely recognizable star-shaped gems, sparkling like the night's sky she's always associated with their more intimate moments.

Simple, yet beautiful at the same time.

Perfect.

"Cloud."

He's blushing furiously, offering his hand out to her while he tries not to meet her surprised stare. He takes the ring out of the blue box and holds it between his thumb and index finger.

Waiting for something.

In an act that manages to speed up her _own_ heart's beating, Tifa places her hand over Cloud's.

Accepting his offer.

He inhales a sharp intake of breath.

Grasping her worn out left hand, he gently holds it. Then, he finally lifts his head to look straight at her, giving her a look that held so much more meaning than it ever did before.

He's never been good with words, however, the way Cloud gazes at her with all the love she knows he has for her, Tifa couldn't help but tear up.

He's asking permission in his own way, the hand holding hers shuddering in anticipation.

Telling her without words.

_Marry me._

Tifa wipes the tears off her face and nods her head.

There's a flash of relief in his person.

And she watches, with immense happiness, as he slides the ring delicately on her finger, touching her skin and sliding the pads of his fingers under hers, brushing the tips of her digits to study how the ring looks on Tifa's hand.

"Beautiful."

Cloud smiles sincerely.

"Tifa, let's make a promise."

The softening of his features.

The way his cheeks crinkle his orbs into upside down crescents.

And how he recalled _exactly_ what she had said once before, nearly makes her heart burst.

"I want you to stay with me." he starts.

She smiles back at him.

"I want to make you happy."

As if he isn't satisfied with what he just said, Cloud shakes his head.

"I'm _going_ to make you happy."

She already is though, so Tifa settles with nodding in reply.

"I don't know what the future brings..."

Tifa laces their fingers and shakes her head. She's still crying out of joy. He returns her hold and tugs her closer to him over the counter.

Cloud lovingly cups her cheek in his hand and tilts her head to him.

"But, when I'm with you, the future doesn't scare me. Not one bit."

He seals his new promise with a kiss, pressing his mouth to hers in an act full of warmth and adoration.

Solidifying the bond they've built over the course of the decades they've known each other.

Twenty years after she met him.

Eleven after he made his vow to her under shimmering lights.

Four years after she found him beneath Sector 7's plate

And three and a half after he claimed her as his while the stars shined brightly above, their only witness.

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yo, thank you so much to the staff of Final Heaven discord and to everyone there! This week was so much fun. I love that we're spreading all the love because of our mutual love for Cloti. This was a blast to write!


End file.
